Blood and Water
by writer-who-must-not-be-named
Summary: Bellatrix Black falls in love with a handsome young man who she believes can bring her power, but will she choose him over her family? And what will she do when she discovers that he never loved her?
1. Heaven can Wait

_Chapter 1 – Heaven can Wait_

"_Give me all of your dreams_

_And let me go along your way._

_Give me all of your prayers to sing,_

_And I'll turn the night into the light of day._

_I've got a taste of paradise,_

_And I'm never going to let it slip away."_

_Heaven can Wait – Meatloaf_

"You look beautiful." Rodolphus, the man she was engaged to marry, gripped her waist possessively as they danced.

"Thank you." She murmured through gritted teeth. She looked around the ballroom at the people assembled to celebrate their engagement. She caught sight of her father, who glared at her and looked pointedly at Rodolphus. She didn't love the man who would be her husband. She was only marrying him because her father was forcing her to. She had a duty to her family; Toujours Pur...

She continued to look around the room as she danced and Rodolphus whispered in her ear.

She gasped as she met the gaze of a man standing apart from the crowds near the edge of the room. He was tall and handsome, his pale skin contrasted sharply with his dark hair and eyes. He was staring at her as if he was looking through her. There was power in her gaze that she had never seen before, his eyes were intoxicating.

She stumbled and felt Rodolphus catch her. The man's gaze had made her feel faint; she felt as if the room was suffocating her and stumbled to the French doors which led into the rose garden.

"Please excuse me." She whispered to Rodolphus.

"Let me help you." He offered.

"I do not need your help, we are not married yet." There was an edge of steel in her voice and Rodolphus turned away from her, back to the ball as she moved into the darkness of the garden.

She sat on a bench far away from the house and picked a rose. She twisted it in her fingers as she thought of the man whose gaze had had such an effect on her.

"My apologies, Miss Black." She spun round, her heart pounding as she heard a cool voice from behind her. Her hand slipped and she caught her finger on a thorn.

"Please forgive me for startling you." He emerged from the shadows to stand before her in the moonlight and took her hand.

"You are hurt, I am sorry."

She withdrew her hand from his cool fingers. Why did she have to seem so weak?

"Not at all," she fought to keep her voice calm, "it is nothing."

"The way you looked at me earlier, Miss Black, there is something different about you. You have great composure and ambition, I can see. My name is Tom Riddle. You are better than Rodolphus, join me, you can have power. I can teach you magic your family would never even dream of."

She stood up, breathing heavily. He was offering her an escape; she could leave her family, and Rodolphus, behind. How did he know this was what she wanted? Could he read her mind? Something in the intensity of his gaze, the conviction on his eyes convinced her that he could do as he promised.

"I can give you all of this, Miss Black, but what will you give me in return?"

"Anything. Everything." She whispered.

He stepped closer to her and kissed her roughly, tangling a hand in her dark hair. His lips were cold against hers, his eyes fixed on hers.

She gasped as he touched her, but kissed him back passionately, violently, her tongue moving against his cold lips. She clutched at his chest as the blood from the cut on her hand stained his shirt. She returned his gaze, his eyes were dark like her own, but they seemed so much deeper, to contain so much more.

He held a way out, an escape from her marriage, she had to take it. She believed he could get her what she wanted, and she didn't care what she had to do to get it.

_Author's note: Here I am, back again with more Bellamort, although I'm not entirely happy with this, so please feel free to drop me a review saying what you did or didn't like..._

_I'm not sure whether to carry on with this fic, so please say if you would like more!_

_x_


	2. Head over feet

_Chapter 2 – Head over feet_

"_You've already won me over in spite of me,_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet,_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are._

_I couldn't help it,_

_It's all your fault."_

_Head over feet – Alanis Morissette_

She had been invited to see Mr Riddle at his manor house that evening. Her father was in his study and her mother was ill in bed, so her absence would not be noticed.

She disapparated, reappearing where he had told her. She approached the house with trepidation, what was she doing? No-one knew she was here...

She was greeted at the door by Tom Riddle. She immediately felt at ease, he was so powerful, so handsome, she felt as if nothing in the world mattered except being with him, in his presence.

"Miss Black," he inclined his head and showed her into the entrance hall, "please, come this way." He led her into a study. It was dark and musty, as though it should belong to a much older man.

"You have given me a lot to think about since I last met you, Bellatrix. You really are a captivating person. You have great potential; I would like to have you alongside me in the future. You share my ideals; together we will create the ideal world."

She looked into his eyes, drinking in his every word. She was captivated by him; she would do whatever he wanted.

"Tom, I am flattered. I would love to join you, but what about my father? He would not approve..."

She was scared of her father, of what he might say.

"You needn't fear your father," he moved a little closer to her and rested his hand on hers. She shivered at his touch, "I am not afraid of him. I will protect you. If you trust me, you will be save."

"I do trust you, Tom."

"Will you join me?" he asked.

"Yes." She breathed.

"I will protect you, teach you, but what can you give me in return?"

"Whatever you want, Tom." His face was inches from hers and her heart was fluttering at being so near to him.

He put a hand around her shoulders, pulling her into a kiss. She put her hands on his chest. She was safe with him protecting her.

His hand moved along her jaw line, his cool fingers pushing her dress off her shoulders.

Her hands crept beneath his shirt; she looked up at him, her lips parted, unsure of what you do. What was expected of her?

He smiled and kissed her again. She breathed more easily, although her heart still beat fast as he felt his skin on hers.

He withdrew from the kiss, his fingers tracing a path down her bare back and across her chest. She could barely move, her chest constricted with longing.

"You are beautiful, Bellatrix. Do you want me?"

She could barely breathe, let alone speak. She nestled in his neck and nodded almost imperceptibly.

He smiled again and entered her.

She cried out at the pain and buried her face in his chest, but he stroked her face and moved inside her, her scream faded to a moan of pleasure.

Thoughts of her father were far behind her as she lay with him. He was in her thoughts and in her mind, holding her close.

She wished she could stop time, lie there with him forever, safe and protected. She closed her eyes and moved even closer, wrapping her legs around him. She smiled, her eyes closed, lost in the moment.

She gasped as she felt a pain shoot through her left arm and her eyes widened as she saw a black skull and serpent burnt into her forearm. His mark.

"You are mine now, Bellatrix."

"Thank you, my lord."

_Author's note: This is the first time I've ever written something like this... I'm so far from my comfort zone we could be said to be living apart!_

_Please drop me a review saying what you liked/didn't like (but please be nice!)_

_I should update soon, but I'm quite busy at school, so I will be as quick as can..._

_x_


	3. Forever Changed

_Chapter 3: Forever Changed_

"_My old life's behind,_

_I see you quickly receding  
>My life's disappearing,<em>

_Disappearing from view"_

_Lou Reed – Forever changed_

It had been a few weeks since she had joined the Death Eaters and she had been seeing Tom, or Lord Voldemort as she was now supposed to call him, almost every night.

She was returning home late after being with him for hours. The house was dark except for a light in her father's study, so she crept upstairs, closing her bedroom door softly.

She didn't feel tired, and so sat on the widow seat in the moonlight.

She loved Tom; she would do anything for him. She had loved him from the moment she had fist met him; he was so powerful and handsome. He had taken the trouble to find her, to talk to her. He had been so polite and flattering.

Now she had given herself completely to him. She looked down at the Dark Mark burnt in to her pale forearm and stroked it lovingly. He would always protect her, always care about her, as no-one had before.

She twisted her engagement ring. She hated it, what it represented, how she would be bound to Rodolphus only the next day, she would never be free to serve the Dark Lord. Neither her father nor her future husband knew that she was a Death Eater...

She sighed, the weight of keeping it secret was pressing down on her, but she must continue, for Tom's sake. Although she loved him, she was afraid to incur his anger. Sometimes he scared her as well as thrilling her. Sometimes, the fire and passion in his eyes made her afraid. Was she playing with things beyond her? She stroked her Dark Mark, lost in thought.

"Bellatrix, where have you been?" her father burst through the door and she froze in fear, covering her Dark Mark with her sleeve.

He seized her wrist and dragged back her sleeve. He recoiled in horror when he saw the skull and serpent burnt into his daughter's skin, his expression a mixture of shock and fear.

"What have you done?" his voice was expressionless; he sat down heavily next to her.

She took a deep breath, "father, I have joined the Death Eaters. I can have power, status, everything you've always wanted me to have."

"Bu Bellatrix, I didn't want you to get it that way. You need to marry Rodolphus; your wedding is tomorrow, we cannot pull out now. Think of the shame..."

"Father, I don't wish to marry Rodolphus, I only want to serve the Dark Lord."

"Bellatrix," he sighed, "You must do your duty to your family. I cannot rule your life, Bellatrix, but I would ask you to keep true to your blood. It will be there long after Mr Riddle's attentions have faded. I know you are only young, but I do not want you to be hurt. If you marry Rodolphus, you will have social status and security, and then it doesn't matter what you do with the Dark Lord. But he will not love you forever. I cannot control you anymore." He sighed again and got up to leave.

"Father, I will marry Rodolphus tomorrow, I don't want to bring shame to the family. But I will continue to serve the Dark Lord, and you cannot stop me."

"I know I cannot, Bellatrix. Sleep now, it is late. You must be prepared for your wedding. And remember, Toujours Pur."

"Goodnight father."

He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

She sat back down, more awake than ever, dreading the prospect of the next day.

_Author's note: This chapter turned out completely differently to how I expected, especially the character of Bella's father!_

_I won't be able to update for a few weeks as I'm going away for a while, but I will be back soon with another update... _

_Is anyone reading this? Please read and review, as reviews make my day!_

_x_


	4. The Way That It Shows

_Chapter 4: The Way That It Shows_

"_All passion in the eye,_

_All cold to the touch,_

_And then he'll guess,_

_Your mind has drifted in the kiss."_

_The way that it shows – Richard Thompson._

"I do."

Rodolphus looked at her expectantly.

Her mouth felt dry, she couldn't form the words. She looked at her father, who smiled encouragingly.

"I do."

Rodolphus lifted her veil and, putting his hand around her waist, drew her into a kiss.

She was all too aware of the eyes on them. Her family, her father, her sisters. All expecting her to be happy just because she had done what was right for the family. They didn't care about her happiness, did they?

Many hours later, she ascended to the suite that had been prepared for her and Rodolphus.

She was tired, sick of playing the game, but she was not finished yet.

Rodolphus pulled her into a kiss part way up the stairs, his hands tangling in her hair.

Had he not noticed that she wasn't kissing him back? Or did he just not care? His lips were warm and his touch possessive. He was so unlike Tom, the only man she would ever, could ever, love.

Rodolphus led her up the last few stairs,

"Come on, Bella!"

"Only my family use that name." She said coldly... her family and the Dark Lord.

He shoved her into the bedroom,

"But I am your family now, aren't I?"

Once inside the room, she began to undo her hair from its elaborate style. She turned away from Rodolphus, although she could hear him moving about the room.

This was wrong, wasn't it? She shouldn't feel like this on her wedding night. She should be in love. But her heart already belonged to the Dark Lord. She took off her long white gloves and looked down at the Dark Mark on her forearm. Not only her heart, but her soul, her mind, belonged to her master...

"What's that?" Rodolphus spoke sharply and she flinched, turning round.

He walked towards her and seized her wrist.

"That's the Dark Mark. You can't be... _You _a Death Eater?"

"I am." She stared at her new husband defiantly.

He slapped her. She gasped and reached for her wand, but he took it from her dress and threw it in a corner.

Her cheek stung and she fought to hold back tears. She thought of her father, her family. She had to go through with this; she couldn't bring shame to them.

Rodolphus undressed her roughly; she could feel his warm hands all over her. So unlike the Dark Lord, who was gentle, respected her.

Her husband bit her neck and whispered in her ear,

"You're beautiful, Bella, and you're mine."

He entered her and she gasped. He obviously mistook it for a sound of pleasure as he tangled his hands in her hair kissing her again and again.

She didn't respond. She didn't want to enjoy this; it felt like she was betraying Tom.

She groaned under Rodolphus' weight as he pressed her backwards into the dark bedclothes.

She allowed herself to remember the last time she had been with the Dark Lord, imagining he was there with her instead of her husband.

She kept silent, pleasing Rodolphus, until she felt herself tightening around him.

She clasped his back and buried her face in the bedclothes,

"Tom..." she murmured.

Rodolphus grasped her wrists, twisting them above her head. She gasped, emerging from her thoughts.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"N-nothing." She shouldn't be scared of him, but there was something in his eyes... she didn't know what he was capable of. He knew she hadn't been thinking of him, that her mind had drifted.

"You're my wife, you're mine. You don't think of anyone else."

She smiled bitterly. This was her duty as a pureblood wife. She should just be there to please her husband, her feelings were unimportant.

Many hours later, Rodolphus had fallen asleep. Bellatrix, however, still lay awake.

Had she made the right decision? She hadn't dishonoured her family, but she didn't want to be trapped in this loveless marriage for the rest of her life.

How could she see the Dark Lord now? She had chosen her marriage over serving him...

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the Dark Mark burning on her arm. She looked over at Rodolphus' sleeping form.

She had made her choice; she was going back to the Dark Lord, the only person who truly loved her.

_Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter..._

_I'm not sure whether to continue with this fic, is anyone actually reading it? Please tell me what you think!_

_x_


	5. All I really want

_Chapter 5: all I really want_

"_All I really want is some patience,_

_A way to calm the angry voice,_

_All I really want is deliverance."_

_All I really want – Alanis Morissette_

"My lord." She murmured, approaching his chair and kneeling before him.

"Bellatrix." He stroked a white finger along her cheek and she shivered with pleasure, the fear from earlier disappearing.

"Congratulations on your marriage." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His expression was inscrutable.

"My Lord, I don't love Rodolphus, I didn't want to marry him, I was only doing my duty to my family." She looked up at him, willing him to believe her. She loved him, but did he love her back?

"I believe you, Bella; you left your husband on your wedding night to come here. That shows your great loyalty. That's what makes you so valuable to me."

She glowed with pride. She had been going to tell him what Rodolphus had done to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. That wouldn't matter to him. It didn't matter to her now, either. Not now she was here with him...

He took her hand, interrupting her thoughts, bringing her to stand just in front of him, their bodies almost touching.

"Bella, are you hiding something from me?"

"No, my lord, it is nothing." She stammered.

"Such lies, Bella" he seized her wrists and, holding her still, looked into her eyes. She saw flashes of what had happened earlier. Rodolphus slapping her, her screaming, lying awake, tears running down her face...

"And yet you still feel you made the right decision, to marry him? Your family is really worth that? You are a remarkable woman, Bella."

She was shaking after he had read her mind, but she tried to regain her composure and smiled, "yes, they are that important to me. I know my duty."

He stroked her face again, "your body may belong to Rodolphus, but your soul is mine. Isn't it, Bella?"

"Yes, my lord."

He still cared about her, even though she had seemingly chosen her family above him.

He kissed her roughly, his hands tracing a pattern across her shoulders and down her back.

"Remember why you are here, my Bella." He whispered.

She was tired, she had not slept yet. Did she really want to do this?

She had no choice, did she?

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Focusing instead on the present...

She smiled, nestling into his shoulder as he entered her. There could be no higher privilege, that the Dark Lord wanted _her_...

But if he loved her too... That was too much to ask, he didn't love her. He only wanted her, or did he?

She crept back into the Lestrange manor just before dawn, finding her way up to the suite in which her husband was sleeping.

He was still asleep, where she had left him.

She smiled, she had got away with it for now, but for how much longer could she keep playing the game?

_Author's note: Sorry this is a bit of a short update... I wasn't in the mood for M-rating, so I cut it a bit short._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to tell me what you liked/didn't like, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, your reviews really do mean a lot to me!_

_x_


	6. Within you, without you

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, I've been away and this chapter has been hard to write, I hope you enjoy it..._

_Chapter 6: Within you, without you_

"_The love that's gone so cold_

_And the people who gain the world_

_And lose their soul-_

_They don't know, they can't see..._

_Are you one of them?"_

_Within you, without you – the Beatles_

Many months had passed since her marriage to Rodolphus, she had been spending almost every might with the Dark Lord, although her husband seemed to be unaware.

Voldemort gave her so much more. He gave her power; he valued her, unlike her husband and her family. He could give her what she wanted, but it came at a price.

She let him use her however he wanted. She was completely devoted to him. She would do whatever he asked, although she was beginning to wonder if he did care about her at all...

She knew her place. Although she had power now, more than she could ever have hoped for, he was her master. He was in control.

"Good evening, Bellatrix."

Her thoughts were interrupted by his arrival; her heart skipped a beat as she turned round to face him.

"Good evening, my lord." she murmured.

He smiled and moved towards her, his cold hands unlacing her corset.

It began again. She was the servant, he was the master.

He didn't love her, he was just using her. That seemed certain now; she couldn't fool herself any longer.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind. It was a privilege to be the plaything of the Dark Lord. She shouldn't be ashamed...

But to think that she had hoped that he loved her... that she had given up her life, her marriage, her chance of happiness for this...

She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. He appeared not to have noticed anything, caressing her back as they moved together.

She could still pretend that he loved her, that he cared about her...

That was what her life had become.

In one blissful moment it was over, as she arched her back into him and clutched at his shoulders.

Lost in her thoughts and fantasies, she whispered,

"I love you, Tom."

She gasped as he seized her wrists, forcing them above her head and holding them tightly so she couldn't move.

She realised her mistake.

He ran a finger down the side of her face and across her chest. He must be able to feel her heart beating wildly. She was so afraid, what had she done?

"What did you say?" he whispered, his voice dangerous.

"I don't know, my lord. It was nothing, please forgive me." She stammered.

She knew she had said the wrong thing. He flung her off the bed and across the floor. She came to a halt against the wall, her head making a painful contact with the stone floor.

"Lies, Bellatrix." He hissed.

He stood over her, looking down at her. She felt a squirming mixture of fear and embarrassment. What had she done, how had she ended up like this?

"Crucio."

She screamed, the pain was almost unbearable, she felt as if burning knives were pressing against every inch of her skin.

She deserved to be punished, didn't she? She had been a fool to think that the Dark Lord could love her.

After several minutes, he lifted the curse and bent down to where she lay, her face bloody, against the wall.

"Love is for the weak, Bellatrix. I do not love, neither should you. I love no one, I need no one."

It was over now. She let him torture her, use her. It went on for many hours. She had given up...

It seemed like so long since they had first met, at her engagement ball. He had cared about her then, hadn't he?

But so much had changed since then...


	7. Tread Lightly

_Chapter 7: Tread Lightly_

"_I tread lightly in my dreams,_

_They might come true tomorrow_

_And I don't sleep at night in case_

_I don't wake up tomorrow._

_I curse the day I met you,_

_But I won't forget you,_

_Not in my lifetime."_

_Tread Lightly – Kirsty MacColl_

She was alone now.

She had thrown her life away for someone who would never, or could never love her back.

She was trapped by her duty, her family; her promises... were they all just empty words?

She still believed them

Perhaps one day he would love her. She could still dream...

She would never leave him, never forget him. The man who meant so much, who had cost her so much... Did he know? Did he care?

She couldn't give up, she had to keep on living, hoping, waiting...

Forever?

_Finis_

_Author's note: Sorry that it ended up a bit depressing! I'm not sure many of you enjoyed this, or if I did either... Please feel free to drop me a review saying what you think!_

_I'm going on hiatus now due to exams, so I won't be back with more stories until June. Until then, I'll miss you and thank you all for encouraging me to write! _

_x_


End file.
